Characters/Kanemoto
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Tied for fastest axe unit in the game * One of the two units that can perform "Instant Supercharge" * Useful unit for maintaining high meter * Unlock conditions are relatively easy to complete | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Not particularly strong in offense or defense * Slightly underwhelming Hero Skill |} Skills |} Kanemoto is unlocked by acquiring the 5 katana items: Doujigiri, Oodenta, Mikazuki Munechika, Juzumaru, and Onimaru (3 of the 5 are created via fusion) and then conquering Rio de Janeiro. She is a very single-faceted character. She's one of the best non-mage units at building meter, but she doesn't really do much else besides that! Strike is just your standard bludgeon attack. It hits pretty hard by default, but with her mediocre damage stats, it won't ever really do much. Brave Up is actually deceptively useful. Use this on units that won't be making much use of type advantage to convert even their normal attacks into significant meter gains. If those same units have AoE attacks, get ready to be swimming in an ocean of Brave Points. It makes that big of a difference, especially in scrolling battles, so use it early for maximum benefit. Now, Supercharge is just as spectacular as it is slow. 5 Brave Points is a tremendous amount, but 100 Wait and 200 Delay is really an absurd amount of time, both for enemies to potentially cancel her and for her next turn to come around. Thankfully, items can reduce those times significantly to allow for more regular usage. Additionally, as mentioned in the Pros and Cons, Kanemoto can make use of a certain item combination to preemptively generate meter at the start of the battle. The basic combo is Gullinbursti + Tamatebako to guarantee first action and eliminate all Wait time once per battle. This can be further expanded upon by having any units equipped with Gjallarhorn and/or Triton's Conch Shell for a grand total of 8 Brave Points immediately at the start of battle. This can be very abusable for blitzkrieg-esque strategies that rely on a flurry of high cost, high damage skills to quickly kill or cripple multiple targets. As for Ichigo Hitofuri, there's a bit of a clash of interests when it comes to this skill. It's a very strong attack with no wait and reasonable delay, plus it has the added benefit of stealing meter on hit. This, coupled with Brave Up, could result in a potentially self-sufficient attack that also depletes an enemy's meter stores. Unfortunately, due to Bludgeon type's wealth of type advantages, the more realistic result will be a strong attack that gives the enemy a lot of meter, and then takes a little back. Not only does this mean that you're spending more meter than you're generating, but it's also taking her away from generating significant meter for your companions (that are probably stronger). That said, it can definitely help in a pinch if you're already full of meter and she's in position to kill a dangerous enemy. Items Just as Kanemoto has a very specific purpose in battle, so does she benefit from a specific subset of items. Items to increase the rate that she can fire off her meter boosting skills are key, though items that just give extra Brave for free also further her purpose of fueling the party with tons of meter to abuse. Good Item Synergy: # Wait and Delay reduction #* Her most valuable asset is the frequency that she can use her meter boosting skills # Speed boosts #* Similarly, base speed will help her boost meter more frequently # Increased meter gain #* Items that can fill Brave every turn or at the start of the match compliment her skillset Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters